A leter to my love
by Dennis D
Summary: This man is trapped in a room and writes a letter to his love.


To my love,

By: Dennis D. Georges

To my love,

Hello there once again. I know it has been along time since we meet. I still love you. Well, I hope wherever you are you are happy and fine. I'm imprisoned in this room. The door locks from the outside. There is a window that I can see a forest. From where I can tell I am on top of this hill in this room. It might seem weird what I'm about to say, I can see the sun and moon rise and set everyday from the same window. I am away from all germs and diseases. I never grow old or young. I am never hunger or full. There is also a CD player; the only button I can press is play. After I press play I can never stop the CD until the CD ends at track number twenty. There is also a desk with paper and a pen. I never run out of paper or ink for the pen. As you can probably tell my handwriting and spelling has gotten better. I have written books all types from short stories to novels and plays. I tried to keep track of the days by making tally marks. But no matter if I write them on the paper or on the wall, it always disappears. I don't know whether I'm alive or dead. Sometimes I feel dead and other times I feel alive. Some days I can remember everything and others I remember nothing. So today I remember everything from the moment we first meet until the day you left me.

It was a Sunday morning. Like always my parents drag me along with them to church. But that one I was glad I went. By the way, if you see my parents tell them I am doing fine. That was the first day you went to church since you and your parents recently moved in. When I turned around when church was over the light from the stained glass window shined down over you. I saw your beauty. I didn't even feel my feet touch the ground; it felt like I was floating toward you. While our parents talked to each other I walked up to you and started talking. We talked about how lame church, music, and how you liked the town so far. After that first time talking to you, I was in love. That week I showed you around town. And before we even knew it, it was Sunday again. I saw that you weren't there so snuck out of church early so I could see you. I ran home: changed into more comfortable clothes and grabbed my bike and raced over to your house. I rang the door bell. You peeked out the window and you said in a weird sick voice,

"Hello, (cough, Cough) who is it?"

"It's me. Are you sick?"

You opened the door and you were wearing a pink robe and your pajamas.

"No I'm just faking it so; I wouldn't have to go to church."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Your house looked so clean. Everything was sparkly clean and shiny. There were religious statues and paintings every where.

"Woo," I said.

"Ya, I know my parents are religious freaks. So let me guess. You got worried that I wasn't at church and you wanted to see what's wrong."

"Well ya. That's what friends do. They check up on each other."

"There is also the telephone."

"Well I was wondering. Do you want to go out with me?"

My heart started to beat fast. Your expression changed from having fun to serious.

"Sure I will' she said sarcastically, 'Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes I am I like you very much."

"Ok then. If you really like me, kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me if you really like me."

So we both leaned in and kissed you on the lips. Everything became silence. I felt like time stopped. As soon as we stopped time started again. We both heard your parents pull in the driveway.

"I have to go. Bye see you later."

I left through the back door and rid home on my bike. After that day, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We had fun times together. Then came that day three years after that summer you just wanted to travel the world and I wanted to marry you and start a family. That is all I remember today. Now comes the sunset and moon rise from the same window. It is always beautiful it reminds me of you and the day we met in the church. I will write to you tomorrow.

**The next day**

I remember everything, even how I got in here! It was like yesterday. We meet at the beach to have a picnic for our anniversary. We both wanted to ask each other something. I said, "You go first."

"Well let's leave this old town and see the world."

"What?"

"Well what did you want to ask?"

I kneeled down on my one knee and asked, "Will you marry me? Let's just stay here and start a family."

We both talked about it for hours and we both decided to take our separate ways. I locked my self in this room trying to figure everything out on went wrong. So the part that is not clear to me is this all my figure of imagination or am I really stuck here. The entire little thing in this room is to help me to remember of you. The songs on the CD are the story of our life in song. The stories I have written were about us. I hear some one at the door I think the door is being unlocked. When I get out I will find you because you are my life and I can't live with out you.

**The conclusion**

After I got out of the room I woke up in a bed. There you were right next to me. I saw your tears on your face.

I asked, "Why are you crying?"

You answered, "Because of this letter you wrote. I understand the metaphors you wrote."

I sat up and asked, "What day is it?"

"It's Sunday. One week since our anniversary."

"So ask your question?" You said to me with a smile on you face.

"What? Ohh. So will you marry me? We don't have to stay here if you don't want to. We can find some where else to live…"

You interrupted and replied, "Yes I will marry you just kiss me now."

So we kissed and that's the end. But I wondered how no time passed since I entered the room and was the room all in my head. That doesn't matter anymore, now I am with you.


End file.
